1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to data processing systems and in particular to touch screen displays in data processing systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Touch screen displays have been increasing in popularity in recent years. Touch screens provide users with a convenient and efficient way to interact with a computer system. However, in order to maintain the level of convenience, efficiency, and even safety, maintaining the cleanliness of the touch screen is an important issue. There is some existing technology that provides a solution for the maintenance of the touch screen. A few solutions focus on maintaining the level of cleanliness based on the number of times a human makes contact with the screen. Other solutions utilize a measurement of the screen's opacity level to determine whether maintenance or cleaning is required. In addition, the maintenance action provided by some of the current solutions relies on the fixed action of a maintenance facility (i.e., a protection mechanism) that is integrated into the touch screen device. The current solutions place no particular focus on: (a) the detection of multiple inputs or objects coming into contact with a touch screen; or (b) the discernment of the type of inputs or objects; or (c) the type of maintenance actions needed in the particular type of environment.